valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Report 02: Largo's Passion
Largo's Passion is the second Report in Valkyria Chronicles. Medium Imperial Tank x 2 | officers = Shocktrooper Leader x 1 Scout Leader x 1 | aces = |}} Unlocked from Ellet for 3500 . Story After Operation Cloudburst and before the battle for Kloden, Squad 7 is called into the command room during lunchtime and briefed on the recent hike in food prices. This was due to the Empire taking hold of the trade routes farmers used to ship their stock. The news enrages Largo and he starts to make his passion for vegetables clear. Welkin then informs them of their assignment to clear the trade route of Imperials. Topography Landmarks and Street Names *Road to Randgriz *Presentwell Village Mission Briefing Cpt. Varrot: "You will now be briefed on the operation." "The mission will be fought on the outskirts of Vasel. An enemy blockade has restricted traffic along this route." "Fear of combat spilling over into civilian dwellings here prevent us from making this a large scale operation." "You'll have to leave your tank on the sidelines and lead a small force of foot soldiers into the village." "The objective is to destroy the two tanks standing by on the road ahead." "You're likely to face heavy fire from those tanks if you just march along the road. It may be the long way around, but you're better off heading through the village and securing a spot to attack safely." "I'm afraid we can't spare a medic to accompany a team as small as the one you'll be taking in." "To compound things, this is a night op. You'll be dealing with less visibility than you're used to." "There will be no sight line to targets more than a certain distance away, and you can't spot them in Action Mode." "Consequently, even if even one of your soldiers falls in combat, you're to pull out immediately. Mission failure." "That's a lot of special conditions and requirements. Be extra careful as you plan each move out there." "One final note: you won't have your tank's wireless setup, so you won't be able to issue orders during this mission." Mission Objectives Victory *Both enemy tanks are destroyed. Failure *Any ally falls in action *Welkin dies *20 turns pass Strategy It is a stealth based mission which can be completed at any point in the game. The 2 easiest ways to do it are have Largo, Rosie, and Welkin (Rosie because she is a Shocktrooper and she gives extra CP and Largo & Welkin because they are fixed). If Rosie has the Ruhm (Behind her Blue Flame DLC Pack) use Rosie to run the gauntlet, otherwise use Largo (Using Welkin and Alicia works if your rifles have good anti-tank, they can fire a team attack into the tanks radiators if positioned correctly). Once you have run to the raised ridge at the end of the map, passing a Gatling turret, you will see the 2 tanks: just blast their radiators from above as they can't harm you. Crawling will NOT help hitting them but will make you invisible to the scout and lancer patrolling nearby. Rewards Along with the normal Ducats and Experience from the mission's rewards, Largo gains the Potential Veggie-Maniac, boosting all of his abilities when on grass or dirt. Rewards Aftermath Notes/Trivia *This map is also reused in the downloadable content Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment, available now on the Playstation Network. *Although this report comes before Report 03: A Taste of Home in the chronicle, it is available for purchase later than Report 03. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Article stubs Category:reports Category:Valkyria Chronicles Events